


RG NeSawa

by rwnka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwnka/pseuds/rwnka
Summary: A drabble for my friend, Nina, based off of a dumb screencap that made me think of their OC's LMAO, the screencap is hilarious but I ended up getting inspiration to write something more serious for itPost of the screencap:https://fruitshi.tumblr.com/post/189291823426
Kudos: 4





	RG NeSawa

Sawada is leaned against the wall, arms crossed and an icy irritation brewing inside him while he weathers a long winded tirade until finally he decides he’s had enough; wishing not to give the satisfaction of acquiescence, he glances aside and cuts Nesta off, voice monotone.

“Nobody cares.”

The bafflement on the king’s face would have made him laugh were he not so goddamn annoyed. Tan lips can do little but sputter for a few seconds before a hand shoots out and clutches the guard’s garments, roughly pulling him from his comfortable position against the wall; Sawada’s breath catches in his throat as he nearly loses his footing at the action and his eyes widen incrementally as he’s forced to look into his master’s own. They’re an emerald so dazzling he almost overlooks the menace in them. Almost.

“Be silent; keep your forked tongue behind its teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to exchange words with a witless worm.”

The vehemence in the royal’s voice misses its mark of intimidation as the only thing the young sentry can focus on is the heat of breath ghosting over his lips across the mere distance between them. Sawada’s gaze zones in on the moving lips, heat beginning to replace the iciness he felt inside just moments before, and if someone were to ask him what that heat was he would answer anger instead of the far more inappropriate truth.

Among this, he almost forgets to respond to the insult Nesta’s thrown at him, and he would hate for the brat to think his command was being obeyed. Sawada opts for something he wishes those grimacing lips were doing instead that could as well be perceived as simply a brief phrase of derision.

“Blow me.”

This time the silver haired youth does smirk at the appalment on Nesta’s face. However, this time, the king forgoes any further words; instead, he sneers and unleashes Sawada’s collar with a shove back against the wall. Air punches out of the guard’s lungs in a grunt, only to be sucked back in through a gasp as he feels hands that aren’t his own violently tugging his sword belt off.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM CLIFFHANGER
> 
> also Nesta is probably just bluffing at the end but 👀


End file.
